


Offerings

by Apollo55



Series: The Fergal and Lucas Chronicles. [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cum Swallowing, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Zack and Jay come to Finn with a proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

            Finn was wondering who he was going to spend Valentine’s with this year. The past couple were spent in the company of another man. He spent more than the past couple in the company of men. He spent most of his Valentine’s Days with Zack. He hadn’t even asked him if he was going to be home, but Zack didn’t offer the information either.

            He walked around his lonely apartment. Maybe he’d text his neighbor and see what she was up to. No, it was Valentine’s Day, she was probably out with her boyfriend. Finn could have been out with a boyfriend if he ever just admitted he had one. He heard his phone pinging. He had a text, part of him was too lazy to check but it might have been important.

Zack: Hey. Unlock your door. I’m outside. I have a really big surprise.

Finn: :-D

            Finn slid across his hardwood floor to unlock the front door. Part of him hoped the surprise was some sort of sweets. His neighbor not being home meant no cupcakes. He looked at the DM she sent him, just a picture of her and one of his long-time friends. There was a heart and “thanks”. He loved love, it just never came easy, or easy to admit. He heard Zack’s key in the door, followed by his voice.

“Where are you?”

“In the kitchen.”

            Finn looked up from the refrigerator at Zack and the man with him. Zack wasn’t wrong about bringing home a really big surprise. Zack smirked at him. He stared up at the two men and nodded. It was a pleasant surprise.

“Jay wanted to come and visit.” Zack smirked again.

“Thought, Brooklyn would be a fun way to spend Valentine’s Day.”

            Finn stood up and realized the slight height difference between him and the two men. He nodded and took a sip of his water. He noticed Zack seemed to have preplanned something, or at least implanted an idea in Jay’s head. He motioned at the living room area.

“Wanna sit down?”

“Sure.”

            The two men followed Finn and sat on opposite sides of him on the couch. Jay looked at him. He looked like he had a question. Finn couldn’t tell if that was the same stupid face he always had or if he was truly curious about something. It made Finn a bit unnerved. He concentrated on his water swirling in the bottle.

“Alright, so, I have a question.”

“Okay?” Finn nodded.

“Why do you ask Zack to take so many pictures of me?”

            Finn knew one day this was going to be a question he would have to answer. He didn’t even know what to say. He felt like you couldn’t just come out and tell someone that they are your thirst trap. You can’t look someone in the eye and tell them you’ve used their work to get off on a lonely night.

“Well, I’m proud of you.” Finn shrugged.

“Any other reason?”

“Not in particular.”

“Are you sure?” He did that little tongue thing from that stupid knife porn. Finn took a breath. “I mean, if you’re embarrassed, then, we can change the subject.”

“Probably for the best.”

“Shame. Zack, and I were talking. I got a little curious, but I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

            Finn tried to process what Jay was hinting at. He looked at Zack. He wasn’t smirking in the same coy way he’d been. It was in more a sexually heated way. He knew exactly what Jay was referring to. Finn watched Zack’s eyes glide down his body. His breathing picked up. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Babe, I know that face.” Zack licked his lips. “You’re overthinking.”

            Finn felt a hand on his thigh. He stared down at it. It looked like it was moving in slow motion.

“Don’t feel pressured. This is a lot to put on someone.” Jay’s tongue slid over his lips. “Zack and I were just talking, and my interest was piqued.”

“He’s been exploring a bit more.” Zack smirked. “He asked me a couple questions and here we are.”

            Finn looked at Jay. There was something unnerving about the look on his face. There was an intensity that Finn had not seen before. He looked at the hand inching higher on his thigh, seemingly asking for permission to go higher. Finn watched the look on Zack’s face change. He watched him adjust himself. Seemed like on some level this was a show for him.

“Still, no pressure to agree to anything. I just wanted to put the offer on the table.”

“Where is all of this coming from?”

“Well, you told me I could always go to Zack when I needed advice and you weren’t available. I saw you had a house show, and I went to him.”

“He told me he liked the idea of dominating a man, that his little spots were arousing him. Our conversation led to you.” Zack took a sip of Finn’s water. “I told him we should talk to you in person.”

            Finn nodded and looked at Jay. He wasn’t mentally prepared. Jay was someone he had his eyes on, that seemed like someone he could admire from afar. He never struck Finn as the type interested in anything sexual, at last not with another man. He was a bit overwhelmed by the idea of Jay’s request. He wondered what Zack’s role in everything was. Was he just there to set it up? Was her participating? Was he watching?

“I’m game, as long as this is what you really want?”

“I’ve thought about it awhile.”

“Okay.” Finn looked at Zack. “What are you doing in all of this?”

“Guidance. Spectator.” Zack took another sip of the water. “Figure the first time could be just the two of you, then, round two I could be an active participation. Jay should feel you out first.”

            Finn moved his legs to adjust himself. He took his water back from Zack. He nodded. He looked at Jay. He’d thought about this in passing but the reality of it was a bit much. Still, this wasn’t a time to let his nerves get the best of him. He took his shirt off and stared down Jay.

“Strip.”

“Oh.” Jay seemed surprised. “I. Thought.”

“You are. You just need a little prep before you go fucking someone at the level you want.”

            Jay watched Finn maneuver between his thighs. His eyes widened when Finn’s looked up at him. He watched Finn slide his clothes down. He looked over a Zack’s lust hazed stare. He seemed to take pleasure in what Finn was doing. Jay watched him walk over to the couch with him.

            Zack moved Finn’s head on Jay’s cock. He didn’t take his eyes off Jay’s face. There was something arousing about all the expressions he was making. It was pretty listening to his moans. Zack smirked at the little shiver he made when he felt his breath on his ear.

“You like what he’s doing to you, Jamie?”

“Yeah.” His eyes closed.

“Are you about to cum?”

“Ye…ah” He ran his hand down his face. This was different. The feeling of the facial hair. The strength behind the hands holding him down.

“Let him taste your cum.” Zack drug his lips over Jay’s ear and down his neck. “Tell him he’s a good boy when he swallows it. He likes that.”

            Jay looked forward and down at Finn. He was getting shy. He could still feel Zack on his neck leaving little nips. He heard Finn moaning. It built some level of confidence. He started to buck his hips to go deeper into Finn’s throat. He could feel the first bits of cum flow out. He smirked.

“Let me see it in your mouth.” He pulled Finn up by his chin. “mmm. Good boy. Swallow it and lick the rest off my cock.”

“You learn quick, Jamie.”

            Jay felt the coldness of Zack leaving the couch. He watched Finn finish cleaning him off. He looked up at him and felt Finn’s lips on the side of his neck. It was just a small kiss. He looked up at him, starting to walk away.

“Come into the bedroom when you’re ready.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Jay walked into the room. He looked at Finn and Zack standing in the nude. They had a few things lined up on the night table next to the bed. This clearly wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this. He watched them interact in the most loving way. There was a tenderness there that he didn’t want to interrupt.

“I changed my mind a bit about something.” Jay looked at the two men staring at him.

“Oh?” Zack looked confused. “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Jay licked his lips and looked around the room for a chair. “Is there a chair I can bring in?”

“Yeah out in the living room. Why?”

“Hold on.”

            Finn watched Jay disappear. The apprehensions he had earlier reappeared. He felt Zack attempting to comfort him. He watched Jay come back and figure out placement of the chair. Finn was curious what he was doing when he sat nude on the chair.

“What are you doing with my chair?”

“Well, I’m going to sit in it.” Jay shrugged. “I’ve been watching the two of you, and to be honest, I’d rather watch.”

“Oh.” Zack nodded. “That’s fine. Do you want to see it a certain way?”

“I don’t know the proper terms for any of this, but like if you could top him, maybe get a bit rough with some choking or biting…maybe a little cum play?”

“Are you sure you’ve never done something like this?”

“I haven’t, but I’ve watched a lot of amateur porn like this.”

“Fair. Ready?” Zack looked at Finn who just nodded.

            Finn was more comfortable with their arrangement. It had been a while since they had spectators.

Jay propped his feet on the bed. He watched Finn and Zack making out. There was something fascinating about it. It was different than watching two people sloppily making homemade porn. The softness and the passion between the two of them seemed to make everything more meaningful. The moans were authentic and not done out of force.

He watched Zack’s hand slide between the two of them. He watched every small movement that Zack made. He watched every little movement Finn made. It was intriguing and arousing. The way their mouths came together was the most mesmerizing part. He watched Zack stand. He was an attractive figure fully nude. He watched him layer himself with lube, before adding a bit to his hand.

Jay watched Zack, finger Finn. The movements caused him to noticed how hard he was getting watching the two of them. He took a breath and watched Zack slowly slid into Finn. Zack made a face Jay hadn’t seen before. It was carnal. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and watched Zack slowly fuck Finn. It was almost romantic until he watched Zack’s long fingers wrap around Finn’s neck.

            Jay watched Finn’s eyes roll from the pleasure. This was clearly something that they did together. Jay applied more pressure when he heard the moaning. He didn’t want to be out of line asking the two men if he could join them, but he wanted to see where he’d fit. Even if it was just a hand job, he wanted to feel their skin on his. Zack made eye contact.

“Do you want a turn, Jamie?”

“I mean?”

            Zack smirked and grabbed his hand. He waited for Finn to get into an easier position. Face down. Ass up. He added more lube and applied some to Jay’s cock. Jay melted back into him with a couple strokes. Zack helped him line up. He picked up quick.

            Jay watched Zack line his cleaned erection up with Finn’s mouth. It caused a little sound to escape from his lips. He watched Finn’s head bobbing at the same rhythm as he was fucking him. The faster he moved the faster Finn went. He reached under Finn and started to stroke him, so he wasn’t the only one with an unpleasured cock.

            He faked a certain level of confidence and swagger when he first walked in. He was nervous and almost shy, but this was bringing him out of his shell. He wanted to say the same nasty things, that seemed to come natural to Zack. He felt Finn start to push back on his cock.

“Fuck me harder, Jamie.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t reply with ‘okay’, it kills the mood.” Zack winked.

            Jay nodded as he got a bit rougher. He stopped being as cautious as he was. He heard a pleasured laugh come from Finn’s mouth. He did his best to reach Finn’s head to push him harder onto Zack. Jay noticed the smirk on Zack’s face. A gently finger pushed a stray hair.

“You’re doing amazing. His mouth is so tight on my cock and it’s from you.”

“Choke me.”

Zack’s eyes fluttered shut as he complied with Jay’s request. He could feel Jay was in his last strokes as Finn’s mouth slowed. Zack pulled out and moved so he could finish himself while listening to Finn’s moans.

Jay turned Finn on his back and looked down at him. One hand gripped Finn’s thigh and the other wrapped around his through. Jay smirked when he saw the smile Finn had. He watched Finns hand tighten and stroke himself faster. It was a new rhythm he was keeping.

He kept pumping harder and faster at Finn’s request. He watched a ribbon of Finn’s cum his chest. He watched his mouth open to receive Zack’s. It was a bit overwhelming. He pulled out just in time to cum on Finn’s stomach. He looked down at it.

Finn maneuvered to see. It was a good amount for having just gotten a blow job. Finn scooped a bit up to taste it. There was a hint of himself in it and for whatever reason it made Jay moan a bit. He pulled Jay so that he was laying between him and Zack.

“Are you okay, Jamie?”

“A bit overwhelmed, but I’m good.”

“Was it everything you hoped for?”

“For the first time, yes.” Jay looked between the two older men. “There’s a couple things I’d like to add, if there’s a next time.”

“Definitely going to be a next time.” Finn smirked before cuddling into Jay and kissing him.

            Jay wasn’t entirely confident with himself, but there was a bit of comfort in the way the two men treated him post-sex. They took care of him. He wasn’t left out of the afterglow. He felt that he was part of the triangle. He had hopes of another round or two before he had to go back to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I will correct them. I wanted to post this before my internet's scheduled maintenance kicked me offline!


End file.
